Raven's Ghosts
by Xeno Major
Summary: AU. Raven's Ghosts are the elite Rangers of Gondor. They are masters of combat. They are Death Incarnate. But, how will they react to being sent to a little forest we all know... Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

-1This story is about the mind numbing consequences of ten of the best Gondor Rangers being sent, by magic obviously, to a little forest that we all know…

Xxxx

Raven laid his hand on the tree beside him. Such a sad fate, used as firewood for Orc fires, chopped to pieces.

Raven thought about _his _fate. Destined to die by an Orc blade or crushed under a Mumakil's foot. What is the point of living? He will die sooner or later, unlike his teachers.

The Elves had shown him and his men numerous things while the Rangers were under their tutelage, and enlightened them to more than just war and killing. Raven and his men were changed, in oh so many ways.

Of course, the rest of Gondor now thought that Raven's men were emotionless killers, refined by the 'cold and brutal elves'.

If only they knew, knew that in comparison to Men, Men were the brutes, and Elves were the peaceful folk.

Every man in Raven's battalion, all ten of them, including Raven, had lost all relations. All of the men had given up their names long ago, replacing them with their favorite animals. It helped them contain their anger, forget their rage.

Their time was up. Raven's squad was expected to return to Minas Tirith to receive new orders after their stay in Mirkwood.

Raven walked back to the camp, all but invisible. As he returned, a shadow flickered behind him, on a tree naught ten feet back. A bowstring was pulled back almost silently. Almost.

Raven paused, hearing the slight stretching of the string, and very quietly whispered, "Tol acharn."**(1)**

The shadow stilled, and Raven continued walking. After a few moments, he came upon a small camp. Five people were at the camp, one sleeping, one cooking, one shooting at a target, and two talking softly.

As Raven strode into the clearing, the man cooking quietly laid out six trays with bowls of vegetable soup, leaving two loaves of bread out on trays, set apart form the rest.**(2)**

One of the men talking gently shook the one sleeping, and the man shooting put down his bow and came over to eat.

The men eat quietly and quickly. When they were done, four more men appeared. One grabbed the loaves, splitting them roughly in two, and divided them amongst the newcomers.

When everyone had eaten, the first five men and one of the sentries started packing, while Raven and the other three guarded them. When the six had finished, the other four started packing. When everyone was ready, three of the original men from the camp scouted ahead, while the other two acted as the rearguard. Raven and the sentries formed a single file line, with Raven in the lead.

The Rangers traveled light and fast, carrying only their rations, bows, swords, and armor.**(3)**

After four hours of travel, the Rangers came out of the forest, onto the great plain of Pelenor Fields.

They continued traveling until darkness, setting up camp. Two sentries, three hour shifts, no fire.

The night passed thus, uneventful and bleak. When morning came, one of the two sentries had lain bread and water out for everyone. The men eat in a similar fashion to yesterday, six eating and four guarding, then reverse.

The Rangers pressed on, same formation, and by mid day, they could see the City of Kings, illuminated against the sun.

The Rangers paused briefly, gazing at the city they had not see for two years.

One Ranger walked up to Raven, his black cloak floating with the wind.

" Raven, do you think the gate guards will recognize us?" the man whispered, in Gondorian.

" Hawk, you need not worry, Captain Boromir personally gave me authorization forms for the leave. I'm guessing you probably knew that, and that you only wanted to make sure you can still speak our tongue, right?" Raven murmured back to Hawk, also in Gondorian.

" Correct as usual Raven." Hawk murmured, feeling slightly irritated.

The men walked by the walls, not appearing to notice the looks of guards, peering over the walls. Before they could reach the gate, however, a guard called out to them, " Halt! Who wishes to enter Minas Tirith?"

The Rangers froze, as Raven tipped his head upwards, calling back to the guard, " It is the Rangers who went to train with the Elves, as Lord Denethor requested. We have returned to serve our land once again, who are you to challenge us?"

The guard called back, " We shall open the gate, but be prepare to identify yourselves properly! Open the Gate!" the guard yelled the last part.**(4)**

The Rangers walked calmly to the Gate, glad to return to serve their country, yet sad to return to the hell that is war.

As the Rangers rounded the Gate, they continued walking, halting in front of the double file of soldiers and archers.

The Gate rumbled shut behind them, enhancing the dramatic scene.

Raven took two long strides in front of his men, pulling his authorization papers out, handing them to a Captain commanding the gate guards.

The Captain read the papers for a moment, before pausing.

" These papers were given by the authority of Captain Boromir, yes?" the Captain inquired.

" Yes sir, Captain Boromir assured us that we would be allowed back into the Ranger Corps after the training, that we would be back on active service." Raven said, hiding his growing suspicion. Where _was_ Captain Boromir? Shouldn't he greet the very men he authorized to leave for two years?

" There is a slight problem with these orders." the Captain said, surprising Raven.

" What exactly is the problem, sir?" Raven inquired, suspicion rising fast.

" Captain Boromir left for a council in Rivendell, six months ago. He has not returned." the Captain said, his face downcast.

The Rangers froze, shocked beyond imagining. Captain Boromir, the greatest Captain ever, gone, missing!

" However, these forms are still in order, so I can allow you back into the Corps." the Captain said, motioning for a boy to guide them to their barracks.

The Rangers followed the boy, their brains still in lockdown. Boromir, a highly respected comrade, the Greatest Captain ever, gone.

The Rangers arrived at their barracks, half full with other Rangers, Archers, and Soldiers. All the back round noise and chatter faded as the Rangers entered. Every man stared at the companions, in battle scarred clothes, with black cloaks, with swords and armor of all things!

A man, dressed in a Ranger's gear, with a sword buckled to his side, walked up to the weary companions.

" I'm Faramir, Captain of this company. You've been assigned to my company, so I expect you to inform my of all your capable of." the man said, introducing himself.

" I'm Raven, leader of this squad. We have been extensively trained in archery, sword play, and tactical planning. We are master archers, nowhere as good as Elves, but they've had thousands of years to perfect themselves. We are expert swordsmen, trained in using the Elven blade, no shield. We have had massive strategic training, and will not fall for traps or tricks. We will not retreat unless ordered or forced to by massive numbers. We have all had survival and medical training. If we are separated by enemy forces, expect enemy numbers to drop. Massively. Now, if you'll excuse us, we would like to find some bunks." Raven stated, staring into Faramir's eyes.

Faramir locked eyes with Raven for a while, and finally nodded. The rest of the soldiers went back to what they where doing. The companions turned, and started walking for the nearest unused section of the barracks.

" I think you're going to like it here, Raven. Oh, by the way, I need some type of name for your unit. I can't just call you 'the Elf trained Rangers' all the time." Faramir called.

Raven turned from around for a second, and called back to Faramir, " We're the Ghosts. Raven's Ghosts."

Xxxxx

**1**: 'Vengeance comes'

**2**: The Elves have passed on their vegetarian ways to the Ghosts.

**3**: The Elves are smarter than to send the Ghosts out to war with only a bow.

**4**: Sorry for the cheesiness, but it fits, doesn't it?

Alright, the Ghosts are going to be like Jacks-of-all-Trades. They don't spend all their time training with their bows, so their not Legolas. Likewise, they don't spend all their time training with their swords, so their not Aragorn. Please review! I need ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Lord Arandur: I'll try my best.

Anonymous/eiluj/whatever : First, I already answered this name thing. Second, I never said that Boromir had a guide or a map. Third, they are travel weary, tired, and have just spent two years in Mirkwood. Raven just wanted Faramir to know that their first priority was some R&R. Faramir, as a commander, knows when men have been pushed too hard. Fourth, I really think Elves would be vegetarians. I mean, they respect all life, except orcs and goblins.

ElvishKiwi: I'm still looking for a beta, yeah. As to 'the little forest we all know', that was them going to Mirkwood to be trained by the Elves, in case you thought this was a crossover. It's not.

Xxxx

Raven sat on a small rock overlooking a pool, ringed by high rock faces, fed by a waterfall, brimming with fish. Once more, he considered his own mortality. In the months following their return to active duty, the Ghosts had raided, ambushed, killed, burned, and more.

Not all of them had pulled through.

Three Ghosts had been killed in the chaos of a raid on a Harad **(1)** encampment. The Harads had somehow known in advance about the raid. Instead of fifty Harads, there was two hundred 'veteran' Harads.

Stag, Boar, and Shrike's last sight were their insides spilling out, because of Harad javelins.

Faramir's Rangers retreated. They lost twenty three men. The Harads had lost only seven.

The Ghosts had gotten their revenge.

After two weeks of _special _leave from Faramir's company, all of the 'elite' Harads had been killed. One by one, picked off while hunting, eating, attending to their daily bowel function.

That was three weeks ago.

Tomorrow, they were raiding a Orc encampment. The plan called for the other Rangers to fire from all sides. The Ghosts would be at the entrance to the camp. The Orcs would rush out to fight, only to be shot at from every direction, caught in a deadly crossfire.

In the mean time, Raven went out of his way to find time for these little philosophical moments, in an effort to retain his sanity in this cursed land.

Raven sat there for a while, not moving. Day turned to dusk, and as Raven watched the sun set, he heard some footsteps, heading in his direction

" I thought I'd find you here." Raven glanced over his shoulder, looking at one of his few non-Ghost friends.

_Flashback_

_Raven sat on his bunk, cleaning his sword, as a series of footsteps steadily came closer._

" _Why did you act that way? You must know that I could have had you punished for such behavior."_

_Raven looked up from his work, into the steady gaze of Faramir._

" _How would you act in my spot? You've been gone for two years, battling horrors _**(2) **_and Orcs, pushed as close to your limit as possible, training for eighteen hours a day, your only rest being four hours of sleep every night. You travel for two months, seeking your home, only to find it, sacked. You also find numerous burned cities, hundreds of dead, and many other unspeakable things. You return, only to find out that one of the few men who understood you, the closest friend you ever had, is gone. You should understand that, he was your brother, after all. You and your men are tired, travel weary, hungry, and pushed to the limit. All you want is some R&R, immediately, and your commanding officer wants to give you a three hour speech, when your hungry and tired. No offense, sir." Raven wearily explained, bowing his head at the end._

_Faramir looked at this man, finally realizing he was just like him, caring for his men. All they needed was some rest, and they would be fine. They just needed another chance._

" _Maybe we can start again. Hello, my name is Faramir, what's yours?" Faramir said, extending his hand, and smiling._

" _I'm Raven, friend." Raven said, shaking Faramir's hand._

_End Flashback _

" Faramir, good to see you. You were looking for me?" Raven asked, rising to clasp Faramir's hand.

" You need to get some rest. You may be some 'supernatural force from the heavens', but you need sleep as much as me." Faramir said, laughing warmly with his friend.

" I'm worried about that raid tomorrow. My boy, Badger has a nose for trouble. He mentioned that he has a bad feeling about the raid tomorrow." Raven said, his face changing to a worried expression.**(3)**

" Since when have you seen Badger? You've been out here for a couple hours now." Faramir said, trying to ease his friend's worries.

" I was inside naught five hours ago." Raven muttered rebelliously.

" Would it convince you more if I made it an official order for you to get some sleep, soldier?" Faramir said, his words laced with mock seriousness.

" No, no, I'm going, I'm going." Raven muttered, walking past the waterfall into the base with Faramir.

All around them, the base was as busy as a beehive, men rushing to and fro. A delicious smell wafted over to the two friends, from two large pots manned by another Ranger.

" Hello sirs, large soup for the captain, large vegetable soup for the other, right?" the Ranger asked, smiling wryly. The fact all the Ghosts were vegetarians was known all through out the base, only the Rangers didn't alienate them because of it. **(4)**

Faramir and Raven nodded, collected their bowls, and found a quiet alcove to eat. They sat there quietly for while, eating their soup. When they were finished, they dunked their bread in the broth and drank the little remaining broth, and put their empty bowls on a small ledge with others.

Faramir headed towards his second-in-command, to review the tomorrow's raid. Raven headed off to the part of the base that held the Ranger quarters, intending to get some sleep.

He walked quickly toward the Ranger quarters, pondering quietly if tomorrow's raid would have a cost. He silently approached the section of the Ranger barracks where the Ghosts kept their bunks.

Hawk, his second-in-command, looked up from his chess game with Eagle, as Raven approached. The rest of the Ghost lay lounging on their bunks, while Wolf practiced with his sword as usual.

Raven walked over to Eagle and Hawk, assessing the chess game as he would a battle.

Hawk had taken out Eagle's queen and one of his rooks, losing his bishops, one knight, and a rook in the process.

Hawk was playing aggressively, while Eagle played defensively.

The players silently sat there for a few seconds, until Eagle quietly said, " I resign."

Hawk grinned broadly for a few seconds, until Eagle interrupted, adding, "In a _real_ battle, a smart general would pull back his forces, and conserve his army. This game would merely end in stalemate. In real life it would end in a bloodbath."

" You sure? Cause I think-" Wolf added, until Raven butted in, saying seriously, " Knock it off guys, Faramir told me he wants to keep this barracks intact."

Wolf and Hawk pouted looking more like children than big, bad Rangers.

" Though Eagle and Hawk _do_ bicker like a married couple." Raven quickly added, grinning.

Hawk and Wolf roared with laughter, as Eagle quizzically cocked an eyebrow at Raven.**(5+6)**

" Enough, enough. I concede defeat to our glorious leader Raven." Eagle said, throwing his hands in the air.

Badger, the youngest of the Ghosts, walked over to the laughing friends and quietly tapped Raven on the shoulder once.

Raven silently walked over to a quiet alcove with Badger. Once there, he turned to Badger, his face concerned.

" More bad feelings?" he asked quietly.

" Yes. I just can't shake the feeling that something is going to, that the raid is going to go bad… it's driving me insane. Almost certainly knowing something's going to hit the fan, and not knowing _what." _Badger muttered.

" Don't worry, nothing is going to go wrong, we'll be fine, you don't need to worry. Besides, do you think we can be bested by _Orcs? _" Raven murmured.

" Stag, Boar, Shrike." Badger said, his expression horrified.

" Listen! We are going to be fine. If you are like this in the morning, I will tell Faramir, and he will be sure to order you to stay here, where you won't get in the way." Raven said loudly, turning Badger's twenty year old face to him.

" Go get some rest. Your going to need it." Raven ordered.

Badger silently walked to his bunk, and he laid there, not moving. Raven continued to watch Badger from his bunk, until he was sure Badger was asleep.

' That boy is going to worry himself to death.' Raven thought, laying on his bed, staring at the rocky cave ceiling. ' The problem is that those urges are always right… Ugh… I need to sleep.'

Everyone went to their bunks at the ungiven command for rest, even Eagle, Wolf, and Hawk shut up and laid down.

' Why can't I shake this feeling we're all in for one wild ride?' Badger thought, not quite asleep yet.

Xxxx

**(1): **is that how you spell it?

**(2)**: think a dozen Shelobs.

**(3)**: the Ghosts are family, and Raven is the de facto father

**(4)**: the Ranger's understand that it would take too much energy to alienate them, energy they need to fight the Orcs.

**(5)**: think Teal'c from Stargate:SG-1

**(6)**: Eagle, Wolf. Hawk, and Raven were friends back in their home town, before it was destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Sorry for the _really_ late update, I have legitimate reasons. Vacation, computer crashed, _and _writers block from Hell.

ElvishKiwi: Thanks for the info. And I _am _using eiluj's advice.

Lady Ambreanna:I know. I didn't know about those modern studies though… But I know that 'respect for all life' means plant life too.

On with the story!

Xxxx

" Faramir, what's with all the commotion?"

Faramir turned, looking up from the map laying on a small table. Raven walked towards him as he yawned loudly.

" I mean, there should only be half this noise for _one _measly raid." Raven continued, reaching the table.

" Exactly Raven. A scout reported in early. A Haradrim **(1)** convoy is approaching. We believe that, based on their direction, they are going to reinforce the Orcs in Osgiliath. I'm going to lead an ambush on their forces, while the raid on the Orcs is still happening. We are going to scrap our previous plan. Everyone will be in the trees, instead of taunting the Orcs. I want everyone to come back alive from this raid." Faramir explained, showing Raven the carved Mumak **(2)** representing the army.

Raven studied the map, his grogginess instantly evaporated.

" It's risky… but I see no other option. If the Orc encampment survives, they _will _find us. If the Haradrim army reaches Osgiliath, the city will fall. And Minas Tirith will be next." Raven murmured grimly.

"Exactly. We cannot allow Orcs to touch the White City. After this raid, you are to regroup with us, and then head northwest with your squad." Faramir said.

"Northwest? Why northwest? And why only the Ghosts?" Raven asked, his curiosity piped.

" Lord Denethor hasn't specifically ordered me to, but I am going to send you on a unofficial trip to Rohan. I want to know what to expect if we are forced to use the beacons." Faramir quietly murmured to Raven

" Badger was right…" Raven almost silently murmured.

" What?" Faramir asked, not quite hearing Raven.

" We're in for one wild ride."

Xxxx

The Orc camp lay silent in the early morning, the sun having not risen yet. Its occupants unaware of the raid at dawn.

Hopefully.

In the woods surrounding the encampment, green man-sized blurs rushed around, without purpose.

Seven shadows silently darted from tree to tree, heading for the entrance to the encampment.

Soon, the forest stilled, as the sun rose into the early morning sky.

A flaming arrow shot over the camp, landing dead center in a large crude banner in the center of the camp. The banner was of some unlucky man skeleton, chained to a large spear with arrows sticking out of its stomach, face, and legs.

Arrows shot out from every direction, piecing tents, covering the ground. A few seconds later, more arrows shot out, this time staggered.

Raven stood in the trees, feeling sorry for that poor man.

The Rangers reloaded, ready for the shooting gallery soon to begin.

" Something's wrong, one of the bastards should have been hit and screamed by now." Raven warily murmured to Eagle.

A minute passed, and still nothing happened.

" I suspect a trap." Eagle whispered to Raven, his hand moving toward one of his 'armor-piercing' arrows.

" Really now," Raven muttered, his voice oozing sarcasm. " Badger, Falcon, Dog, go peak in one of tents. We'll cover you." Raven muttered, wary in case of another ambush.

Three Ghosts darted from cover, and quickly crossed the twenty yard clearing to the camp, while the remaining four watched in anticipation.

Badger stood to the left of the tent flap, while Dog stood to the right. Flacon ripped open the tent flap, rushing in with Badger on his left, and Dog on his right. For a few minutes Raven watched, expecting to see Orcs or Harads running out of the tents.

The three Ghosts soon emerged, and quickly ran to Raven's position. Falcon looked very disturbed about something.

" Report." Raven said.

" It looks like they left in hurry Raven. All the weapons are gone, but no food." Falcon dutifully said.

Raven thought this over for a few seconds, pondering what could cause such a large amount of Orcs to mobilize so quickly.

He turned, and whistled the retreat signal, a long whistle followed by two short whistles. The rest of the Rangers quickly vanished from where they had been standing.

Raven beckoned to one of them, the Ranger who had served him the soup the night before.

" Tell Faramir that the Ghosts have continued onward to Rohan, as per his orders. We don't know when we shall return, but it will be at least a few weeks." Raven quickly explained.

The Ranger looked curious, but he nodded his head and turned, sprinting to catch up with rest of the Rangers.

" What? We're going to Rohan? Why?" Hawk questioned, looking uneasy.

" Faramir wants to know exactly what to expect if we are forced to use the beacons. Also, he heard some rumors that something was awry in Rohan." Raven explained, seeing no point in lying.

"Ok. That explains why you made us pack those extra rations." Wolf murmured.

" But first, I want to find out what caused the Orcs to flee. They have no food, so clearly they were expecting to be back soon. The question is, what are they doing?" Raven murmured.

" Maybe raiding a town?" Badger suggested, his face pale.

" There are no settlements nearby. Maybe they went to investigate something they heard?" Eagle suggested.

" Maybe, in the meantime start searching for tracks." Raven ordered.

'_Why can't I shake this feeling of dread?'_ Raven wondered, as he leaned against a tree.

Xxxxx

**(1)**: Thank you ElvishKiwi for clearing that up.

**(2): **Thank you Eiluj for correcting my mistake.

I'm looking for a beta, if you want to be my beta, (somehow) send my a message with your email.


End file.
